


Is This Really Happy?

by enigmaticNeurologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, I Tried, Multi, poorly blended markers lmao, read the fic this is inspired by bc damn, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist
Summary: Some art for a neat fic/author.





	Is This Really Happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Think This Is Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344499) by [Rag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag). 



The road is rougher than it first seemed.


End file.
